Dear Friend,
by Peyton Cummings
Summary: This isn't actually a fan fiction of the book its something that the book inspired. Please don't hate on it or me, I worked really hard on this and loved the idea of death as the narrator and not such a creepy cloaked figure so I adapted the idea into something much more fun. Unfortunately there is not yet a general short story section on the site.


**Dear Friend,**

I am the friend that greets all in the end. I am the friend that greets the troops that pass in battle. I welcome them with a kind smile and a handshake or hug. I greet them as equals, as a friend. I am the father that greets the children that are gone before their time. When someone passes I am there to meet them, not as the cloaked and skeletal figure but as a normal man. I can walk among the living without being noticed. I rather enjoy this aspect of my job.

I was assigned this job when I was killed in battle during the First Crusade which took place in 1096. I was cut down in my prime. I was 23 years old, I had no family at home waiting on me. I joined the Crusade seeking the absolution and the promise that my soul would be able to gain access to Heaven. The battle was bloody. I was in the thick of it, surrounded by fallen men. Some were dead. Many were rapidly approaching death and still some were wailing in pain.

The sound of the battlefield was a cacophonous mix of death wails, men screaming, and the clang of metal on metal. The stench of blood was so thick in the air I could taste it on my tongue, a coppery metallic taste with every inhale. My sword was raised above my head, poised to strike an enemy when I felt a blinding pain and the world around me went quiet. There were no more screams or death rattles, just a slight ringing in my ears. Everything slowed down and I felt like everything focused in on a searing pain beneath my heart. Looking down I realized I'd been impaled with a sword directly through the chest. My vision was a pin point completely focused on the tip of the blade that had pierced my chain mail.

My breathing slowed and darkness encroached on my vision. Blackness consumed my world and suddenly there was no more pain, no more noise, just peace and a feeling like I'd woken from the best nights sleep I'd ever had. Suddenly a dim glow broke the darkness and my vision expanded again to reveal a calm, regal looking man. I was shocked that in the middle of all the carnage that I knew was surrounding me was a completely calm and clean man. Not a single spot of blood was on him but on his face was a smile. The type of kind smile you see from a doting father.

"Hello, friend. I have a gift for you. A chance to see the world and the things that will come in the future. Would you like to walk and talk about it?"

The smile never left his face, I felt like I should know this man. He was warm like my father _had_ been and he was kind like I wanted to be. I was apprehensive. After all this man was in the middle of a war zone looking as if he'd just been strolling through the city, not surrounded by blood and death; he was too clean! I was anxious and anxiety of any kind always made me a bit twitchy. Seeing no other choice I decided that maybe humoring this man would not be completely bad. I was a soldier. I could protect myself if I had to. I agreed to a walk and a chat and with the aid of the man I got to my feet and took a stroll, never once realizing I'd left my earthly body behind me.

"I want you to understand something first and foremost. The gift I am offering is not to be taken lightly. I am an angel, a messenger of God, and, most importantly, I am the friend that greets all at the end. For some, I am the friendly smile at the end of their life. For children I am often the father they seek comfort from, for the soldiers that die in the battles I am someone to seek solace in. I am whatever the individual needs."

Again this man smiled as he spoke, I don't know how he got that smile or why it was so permanently attached to his face. I wasn't going to complain though. I knew now what this man was, or rather WHO he was. This kind gentleman was Death.

I had been taught from a young age that Death would appear to me at the end of my life to take me to see Saint Peter at The Pearly Gates. I had expected someone much more grim than this kind man. This man looked like someone from the aristocracy. He was refined in a red tunic, black pants, and brown boots with a black cloak held around his neck with a gold clasp in the shape of an Ouroboros with an emerald eye. He looked like he'd seen everything there was to see and had read everything there was to be read. He looked so well bred that I was afraid to look him directly in the eye. He'd put a stop to that with a firm affirmation that he and I were equals.

As we walked he detailed what his job was, what he'd seen and done in his long time as Death, nearly 1000 years. When we finally came to a stop it was at the edge of a cliff with a small cottage. Smoke floated serenely from the chimney and a soft orange glow poured through the crack in the shuttered window and from under the door.

We approached the entrance and I could smell something wonderful coming from the inside like roasted meats in a stew. Secretly I just wanted to go in and get warm. I was cold, so very very cold. The cold is what made me take note of my surroundings. I was no longer on the battlefield! I was far away from the carnage and the screaming. I don't know how long we walked but it was certainly less than a day as I do not remember the setting of the sun. It was as if we had transported from the battlefield to a calm quiet area far away from the chaos.

It was serene here on this cliff near this cottage. The grass under our boots was the color of emeralds, the smell of the salt in the air was refreshing, but the chill was almost unbearable.

I was greeted with a warm fire upon entering the cottage. I took the time to let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the inside. I was astonished that something that seemed so small on the outside was so large on the inside. I could swear it was magic.

The room was covered in rich tapestries of deep reds and gleaming gold,books and comfortable wooden chairs with soft leather seats. The whole cottage was filled with tomes of every type. On the floor in front of the fire was a big black bear skin rug, something I could see myself sitting on in the winter reading a book, having come from a wealthy family I was afforded the best education, but I had never once seen this many books in my life.

"Sir, I do not think I quite understand why you have brought me here…" I gave a bewildered look in his direction.

"I've brought you here to tell you that it is time for me to select a new Death, and I have chosen you. I have watched you from childhood. I watched as you played with your brother. I watched as your mother grew ill with fever and passed. I watched you mourn for her passing. I watched when your brother was killed in a hunting accident and your father became a hard man.

I saw as you struggled and fought and learned. I watched as you grew to be a young man who wanted for nothing more than a connection to his father. I watched your saddened face as your father passed and you became the heir to your family lands. I almost couldn't believe it when I saw you volunteer for the Crusades, but like a father I allowed you to make the choices yourself and knew that you were more than capable and ready to face the consequences that might come from the war. For your bravery, your struggle, and the intelligence you've shown I have chosen you to be my successor. I think it might be a great deal of fun for you!" His smile was practically glowing. He was preening, the image of a proud father.

"Sir, I don't know what to say…I should say yes but I do not know that I am quite capable of doing this job. I don't know the first thing about being Death. Where would I even begin?" I was flabbergasted. I wasn't sure at all about how to be Death, I didn't know how to ferry people from one life to the next!

"It is very easy. You do as I have done and you greet people with a warm smile and a handshake. For children you greet them as a playmate or a parent. I am more than sure that you will figure it out. You'll have time to perfect the techniques and maybe even develop your own. You'll see the world and experience many things. I won't be able to give you any on the job training sadly, I'm just so exhausted but enjoy it! This is an opportunity to see the world change and to have some great fun!"

With one last smile he tipped his head, put on his hood and walked back out the door not even allowing me time to give an answer on whether or not I wanted to take on this job. A flash of bright light heralded his departure from this plane of existence and his entry into the afterlife. I became Death. It was that simple and that fast. I became the one to greet all at the end. Upon looking down at myself I was surprised to see that I was no longer in my armor; rather I was wearing black breeches, a green tunic the color of the grass outside the door, and a pair of supple brown leather boots. More magic I assumed I.F. as I knew I had not worn this to battle and had not changed. With a sigh I took in my surroundings, my new den, and sank into a chair to ponder for a while. I spent a few long hours just sitting and staring into the fire. I knew somehow I would learn to do my job and make it fun. Maybe I could come up with games for the children to play on their trip to the afterlife. I could reminisce with the soldiers on my own time as a warrior.

In my time I have seen many things, like the creation of the light bulb, the birth of many tyrants and amazing men. I was present at the birth of George Washington! I've seen many more wars than the Crusades, I've greeted children, mothers, fathers, soldiers, and now I am telling you my story. It is time for me to pass the torch. I've been Death for over 900 years. I am ready to pass into the after life. It is your turn to take up the mantle, remember to greet everyone with a warm and friendly smile.

Children like to play; so turn the journey to Saint Peter into something fun, play a game of I Spy with them. For the mothers and soldiers that suddenly leave families behind; tell them that everything will be fine. They will be reunited with their loved ones in time. Now it is time for me to go. It is a long time and you will see and experience many things. Just take time and have patience.

Unfortunately for you there is no way to opt out of this duty. I've brought you here to the cottage and handed over the job and left this letter so that I can make a hasty retreat to the afterlife. I apologize. I've had so many people come along that I wanted to pass the mantle to. They've all decided it wasn't for them. This time I've decided to force it into your hands, like my predecessor did to me. Just remember to have fun with this, it's a far longer road to travel if you can't find the humor in things or learn to make your own fun!

Good luck,

—Death


End file.
